


Wear a Suit and Tie, but Wipe That Grin Off Your Face

by GraySonOfGotham



Series: Mismatched Batboys AU [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Crack Treated Seriously, First Date, Flirting, Fluff, Interrupted Date, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Tim is a tease, completely ridiculous, excessive flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: Tim and Damian go out on their date.Damian has his guard up all evening, wary of Tim, and waiting for the other shoe to drop. He expected something bad would happen.And he was kind of right, but not at all in the way he predicted.





	Wear a Suit and Tie, but Wipe That Grin Off Your Face

Damian adjusted his dark blue tie, questioning his life choices.

It was Friday, 5:50 PM.

He had no idea what he was doing, or _why_ he was doing what he was doing. After a disastrous meeting on Monday morning, Damian left the WE building, brushing past his father coldly, hyper aware of the fact that Bruce had been staring at the hickey on his neck.

But Tim had agreed to do “this” properly. Whatever “this” was.

So he had a date with Tim, and kitty cat had promised to keep the PDA to a minimum. Damian did not know how trustworthy Tim’s word is, but against his better judgement, he agreed to the date.

And surprisingly, Tim kept the other half of the promise too. Damian only saw Tim once after the meeting. Tim had been halfway out the window of Dick’s house when Damian arrived, unannounced.

Apparently he had been there to borrow a new set of claws. He gave Damian a small wave and then disappeared. No lewd remarks, no humiliating nicknames. Damian was a bit stunned, so to say.

At 6 PM sharp, Damian received a text from Tim.

_Come out the back. Pretty sure the doorman works for Jay._

Tim was not wrong. The doorman did work for Jason. Damian knew because the old doorman somehow mysteriously disappeared halfway through the week, replaced by a huge, buff man that glared at Damian every time he passed.

So Damian went out the back and slid into the black sports car parked in the shadows.

“Hey, baby boy,” Tim said, smiling brightly. Damian gave Tim a once over.

Damian always felt a little weird to see in Tim in anything other than a black, skintight catsuit. But he had to admit, Tim looked good.

“I thought you promised to keep the flirting to a minimum?”

Tim laughed. “That was one time. Besides, who’s counting? Ready to go?”

Damian nodded. “Never took you for someone to drive such a flashy vehicle.”

Tim grinned. “I don’t. Stole this from the car dealership yesterday.”

Damian gave him a dark glare.

“Okay, just borrowing it for the date. I think Jason suspects something’s happening since I haven’t dropped around to see you this week, so I’ve been trying to throw him off my trail.”

“By stealing the most expensive sports car?” Damian asked, the corner of his mouth going up in amusement. “Great idea, Timothy.”

“Thanks, darling. And yes, that is the plan. If Jay suspects that we’re sneaking out, he’d also expect us to do something nondescript. So of course, we’d have to do the exact opposite.”

“I see,” Damian said. “If I end up banished from Gotham, it’s your fault.”

“I’ll probably end up just following you,” Tim said dreamily. “We could move to LA. Hollywood’s always been up there on my bucket list.”

Damian snorted. “If Mother sends me away from Gotham, that means she’s taking me back to the League. You can’t follow me there. You’ll be executed the minute you step foot on the land. Besides, you’ve been to LA before.”

“ _I_ haven’t,” Tim said. “Catwoman and her protégé have.”

Damian rolled his eyes. “I fail to spot the difference.”

“Oh, poor baby,” Tim cooed. “You don’t need glasses, do you? I certainly hope not! They’ll ruin your perfect face, and it’ll get in the way of desperate making out. But I guess you’ll look really hot as an intellectual.”

Tim pulled the car up in front of the hotel, and they exited. Tim handed the keys to the valet before holding out his arm to Damian.

Damian eyed his arm for a moment, raised an eyebrow slowly, but after a few more seconds, he took Tim’s arm.

Tim marched them through the doors and to the restaurant at the top of the hotel.

“Reservation for Drake,” Tim said sweetly.

They were led to a table for two by the window, overlooking Gotham. The setting sun made for a beautiful blend of light and shadows. Damian was a bit surprised that Tim had not gotten a private room for them.

He had half expected Tim have them alone in a room so he could jump Damian halfway through dinner.

In retrospect, Damian realized that Tim’s plans were way worse.

 

Damian should have known that Tim could not make it through the whole evening, keeping his promise. Keeping it honestly, at least.

Everything from getting seated, chatting politely with their waiter for the proper amount of time, choosing the wine and placing their orders, Tim was perfect.

Damian had his guard up a little bit more while they chatted and waited for their food to arrive. But Tim kept the conversation topics strictly normal. He asked questions like places Damian wanted to visit someday, most recent book Damian read and liked, and his favorite color. He even asked after all of Damian’s pets, from Goliath to Alfred the cat.

Damian started letting his guard down. After all, they were in a crowded restaurant, what could Tim try here? He was not Stray at the moment. He was Timothy Drake, CEO of Drake Industries, just like Damian was still publically known as Bruce Wayne’s son.

Damian started opening up a bit more, and he noted that Tim was rather delighted.

Their food arrived, and the comfortable conversation carried over while they ate.

Then, it happened. Damian had just speared an asparagus with his fork when he felt something brush against his inner thigh.

Damian’s head snapped up to glare at Tim, who kept on talking about his vacation in the Bahamas last year. The smallest hint of mischief glittered in his eyes. Otherwise, he looked no different from ten minutes ago, when they talked about the poverty in certain parts of Africa.

Damian set his fork down and cleared his throat. A stronger brush, closer to his crotch than before. Damian sipped his wine slowly, hoping to glare into Tim over the top of his glass.

Tim’s foot settled right on Damian’s groin. Damian set his glass down, a bit harder than necessary.

“Something wrong?” Tim asked innocently.

“Did you lose a shoe, Timothy?” Damian simpered, barely hiding his contempt.

“No, I don’t think so,” Tim said. “Are you okay, Dami?” He pushed his foot against Damian’s quickly exciting crotch.

Damian grimaced. “No, I think I need to head to the bathroom.”

“Are you sure? Is there something I can do?” Tim asked, doing it again.

Damian started to stand, but dropped back into his seat. Fuck, he could not walk all the way to the bathroom with his pants tenting.

“What are you doing, Drake?” Damian gritted out lowly, hoping the other people sitting nearby would not hear.

“What do you mean?”

“Stop it,” Damian hissed.

He started to reach under the table to move Tim’s foot, but the waiter came over.

“How is everything?” the waiter asked.

“Fine, thank you,” Damian said. He tried to shove Tim’s foot away with his leg, but Tim did not budge.

“The food is scrumptious,” Tim said. “But I had a quick question.”

“Yes, Mr. Drake?” the waiter said, turning to him.

“I saw the dessert special for tonight,” Tim started, and Damian wanted to strangle him. Tim continued teasing him under the table, unbeknownst to the waiter. “What kind of nuts are in the chocolate? Is it walnuts, because I’m not terribly fond of walnuts.”

“Oh, no,” the waiter said. “They’re fresh hazelnuts. Would you like to order one? It’s a dessert for two.” He smiled at Damian too, who grimaced back.

“No, thank you,” Damian said.

At the same time, Tim nodded. “We’ll take one.” He laughed at Damian’s discomfort. “Ignore him, he’s in a bit of a sour mood.”

The waiter smiled uncomfortably, giving Damian a nervous look. “Of course, sirs.”

He finally left, and Damian reached under the table as discretely as possible and pushed Tim’s foot away.

“What?” Tim asked.

“You said you wouldn’t act like this tonight!” he hissed.

Tim’s eyes widened. “I did not. I said, I wouldn’t flirt as much, no PDA, no leering, and I wouldn’t suck you off under the table.”

The couple at the table next to them gave them alarmed glances. Tim gave them a smile while Damian gave them a glare.

“I didn’t do any of that tonight,” Tim said pointedly.

Damian glared at him. “I can’t believe I thought you’d actually-”

Gunfire exploded around the restaurant, and screams filled the air. Damian saw four waiters, including their own, slide masks out of their uniforms and over their face.

Damian tackled Tim to the ground.

“Black Mask’s men,” he said quietly.

“What are _they_ doing here?” Tim hissed. “I thought Jay took care of them last week!”

“That was a different group. This group wants something different. Probably just money, considering the location.”

“PUT ALL YOUR VALUABLES INTO THE BAG!” came the loud command.

“Ah, fuck,” Damian cursed quietly. “I can’t-” He huffed. “I guess we have no other choice than to wait for _Batman_ to show up.”

A couple men came around with a large burlap bag and jewelry, watches, cuff links, phones and wallets were all deposited inside. Damian glared up at their waiter as he dropped his things into the bag.

Then, a window broke behind them, and Damian ducked as a shower of glass covered the ground. Another round of gunshots fired, and this time, their waiter fell to the ground in front of them, blood starting to pool from the center of his masked forehead.

Damian’s head snapped up to see who had shot him.

He stared into the white, unreadable lenses of Red Hood’s helmet.

Red Hood stared at him for a second longer, obviously taking in the fact that both Damian and Tim were dressed to the nines, and in a fancy restaurant together, with Damian lying on top of Tim, both of them covered in shards of glass.

But he was soon distracted by the rest of Black Mask’s men, and he leapt into action.

“We’re fucked,” Tim moaned when Red Hood moved to the other side of the restaurant.

“Not completely,” Damian growled. “If we can get out before he finishes, lay low for a couple weeks, we’ll be fine.”

However, the moment he said that, someone else came flying through the hole in the window.

Batman stared down at Damian and Tim, frowning. When he left to help Red Hood, Tim moaned again, “We’re double fucked now.”

Damian just let his head drop, and he did not disagree with Tim.

~

Damian and Tim snuck out, away from the police after Batman and Red Hood left the scene. Tim took them to the nearest of Stray’s safe houses to hide.

“I _knew_ it wouldn’t end well,” Damian growled, shucking off his suit jacket and his tie. He rolled up his sleeves and pointed an accusing finger at Tim, who sat calmly on the couch, legs crossed, and he just watched Damian pace the small room. “Now I’m going to end up going back to the fucking _League_ and train imbeciles all day!”

“Or you don’t have to,” Tim said softly.

Damian did not hear him and continued ranting. “We can’t hide here forever! Surely Todd has already been to my penthouse and your apartment, and he of course he’s recruited Grayson to his side, and told _Mother_ about the whole thing.”

“Damian.”

“And all of Father’s friends will be looking for us too. And if Father wants to find someone, no one can stop him,” Damian growled. “It’s all your fault, Drake.”

Tim just stared at Damian coolly. “Damian.”

“What?” Damian snapped.

“Why do you still listen to your mom?” he asked seriously. “You’re an adult. You don’t have to do what your mom or dad says. Just go and do your own thing.”

“With parents like them?” Damian snorted. “I’ll never escape from either of them. I could go live in the middle of the Amazon rainforest and one day, someone will come knocking on my door saying their either a friend or enemy of Mother or Father.”

“What if you got a new identity or something?” Tim asked. “Leave Gotham. No one would know.”

“Except you.”

“Except me.”

“And that’s a horrible idea,” Damian said. “I wouldn’t trust you with anything.”

“What if there’s a way where you can ensure that I wouldn’t tell anyone?”

“Like what?” Damian asked rudely. “Turn you into a mouse and drown you?”

“Unnecessarily morbid,” Tim said with a wave of his hand. “I could go with you. I get tired of this city at times.”

Damian nearly laughed. “And live like a hermit with only you for company? I’d rather go live in the League. At least I wouldn’t have to be worried about being jumped by a sex-crazed cat at all times of the day.”

Tim laughed. “Sex isn’t the only thing on my mind.”

“Oh yeah? I find that truly hard to believe.”

“For example, I’ve actually been thinking a lot of leaving the city,” Tim said.

“I don’t believe you.”

Tim stood up and left the room briefly. He came back with a large suitcase. He opened it up, and sat back in his chair. He gestured to the papers inside the suitcase.

Damian gave him an odd look before stooping down and grabbing the top piece of paper.

They were all documents for some man named Alvin Draper. But the pictures were all of Tim, with different haircut than the one he currently had, _facial hair_ , and glasses. In other words, it looked nothing like Tim, and Damian would have never thought it was Tim until the pictures were put next to the man himself.

“You’re… planning on leaving?” Damian asked quietly, letting the paper and passport drop back into the suitcase.

Tim shrugged.

Damian sat down on the sofa, his eyebrows furrowing. “When?”

Tim sighed. “Whenever. I’ve got everything ready. If something happens or I just decide to leave, I just have to pick this up and go. If I have the time, I may fake my death or something dramatic like that,” he said with a small grin.

Damian did not smile back. “How long have you been planning this?”

“Oh, two years or so.”

“Fuck, and you never _told_ us?” Damian accused.

Tim rolled his eyes. “And what would you have done, huh? What _could_ you have done?”

“At least I’d know not to think you were kidnapped when one day you disappear of the face of the Earth!”

“In this city? People disappear all the time without reason. It would be no different.”

“It would be no different for the people of Gotham, yes, but are you forgetting that you know people? What would Selina think? Did you tell her? Grayson? Todd? That Kent boy you’re so fond of? What would they think, Tim?”

“I don’t know,” Tim said softly.

“I’ll tell you what they’d think. In fact, I’ll tell you what they’d _do_. Don’t you think Selina would go around searching high and low for you? Calling in ever favor she’s ever collect to find you? And do you think Grayson and Todd are above capturing and torturing anyone who might have _any_ information on you? And wouldn’t Kent continue to circle the Earth until he found where you were hiding and plead for you to return?”

Tim was silent.

“Damn it, Drake! You’ve been planning this for two years and never thought it through?”

“It’s a failsafe,” Tim snapped. “I _like_ my life here, thank you very much. I just have a plan in case I can’t live here anymore. I may never have to use it, and thank goodness for that!”

Damian took a deep breath. “Then, _why_ are you asking if I want to run away with you?”

“Because you sounded like a claustrophobic puppy locked in a small cage! I was just tossing ideas out there, okay? You’re so ungrateful,” Tim huffed, crossing his arms and pulling his legs up onto the couch. He glared at Damian.

Damian glared back. Finally he cracked. “Damn it, Tim. C’mere.”

Tim did not move for a moment. Then he uncurled and walked over. “I don’t have to do what you say,” he snarled. He plopped himself down in Damian’s lap, immediately straddling and trapping Damian. “You’re mean, baby bat.”

Damian rolled his eyes, his hands going on either side of Tim’s waist, pulling him closer. “You’re a brat, Drake.”

“Hm, maybe,” Tim said breathily. He threaded his hands through Damian’s hair, pulling his head back to look up at Tim. “Your eyes are pretty. Green, like emeralds.”

“I hope that doesn’t mean you plan on stealing my eyes,” Damian murmured.

Tim laughed softly. “I’ll do you one better,” he whispered. “Eyes are windows to the heart, so I’ll just steal your heart.”

Damian scoffed. “That’s not the quote. It’s windows to the soul, idiot.”

“Great, I’ll take the whole package then. Eyes, heart, soul, and whatever else those stupid windows lead to,” Tim said, his lips ghosting over Damian’s.

“We’ll see about that,” Damian said, tightening his grip around Tim’s waist.

“That’s not a no, baby bat,” Tim said, starting to feel drugged on Damian’s scent, his smoky gaze, his wandering hands, and just _Damian_. He pulled Damian’s head up more and pressed his lips tightly to Damian’s.

He melted up against the other man, feeling weak and powerless suddenly. Tim had been waiting for this all week. And judging from Damian’s eagerness, he had been waiting too.

Tim pulled away to breathe, and a thick strand of saliva connected their lips for a moment before breaking. Tim grinned. “Hey, baby bat,” he whispered. “I promised not to do anything during out date. Can I do something now?”

Damian huffed. “You’ve been teasing me all night. If you don’t do something now, I’ll throw you out of Gotham myself.”

Tim laughed and pressed another hungry and hot kiss to Damian’s mouth. He let go of Damian’s hair and slid off of Damian’s lap and between his legs, pushing his legs apart slowly. Tim smiled up at Damian through lowered eyelashes.

“No more teasing,” Damian ordered. “I’ve had enough of your teasing.”

Tim just smiled up at him and reached to unbuckle Damian’s belt. He tossed the leather strap over this shoulder, then slowly reached to unzip his pants, making sure to rub over Damian’s bulge as he did so.

Tim shrugged off his own jacket, undid his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his crisp white shirt. He held the tie out to Damian.

“Blindfold me?” he offered.

“Oh, fuck,” Damian cursed. He took the tie. “Why?”

Tim grinned up at Damian. “Helps me concentrate on the job at hand,” he purred.

With shaky hands, Damian knotted the tie around Tim’s eyes. When he was done, he took a handful of Tim’s long hair and turned his head up. Tim let out a small gasp, arching his back, showing a long expanse of milky skin from his neck down into his shirt.

“Fuck,” Damian cursed again. He let go and Tim put his hands on Damian’s thighs, giving Damian one more warning grin before leaning forward, using the tip of his nose to find Damian’s cock.

He mouthed at the bulge, sucking the thin cloth of Damian’s briefs into his mouth, getting the area wet. He swirled his tongue over the wet spot. Then, he found the elastic band and pulled it down slowly.

Damian’s cock bounced out and hit Tim on the lips before bouncing back. Tim made a show of licking his lips, and Damian let out a weak groan. Tim desperately wanted to see what Damian looked like, but he held back from asking.

Tim had another reason for asking Damian to blindfold him. He wanted to see Damian’s orgasm face when they were in bed with each other for the first time, with Tim riding him like a champion stallion.

Tim reached out and grabbed the base of Damian’s cock, squeezing lightly. He gave it a few slow pumps, judging the length and the width carefully. Damian was not ridiculously long, but definitely over average by a bit. However, he was nice and thick. Tim smiled to himself. He liked his boys thick.

Tim swirled his tongue around the head of the cock a few times in each direction, feeling the minute twitches of Damian’s cock vibrating up his hand.

“Timothy, I swear if you keep-”

Tim opened up and swallowed Damian down as far as he could. He was close to all the way, about three finger spaces left. Damian’s words died in his mouth, turning into a deep groan.

He started slowly bobbing his head up and down, sliding his tongue up and down the underside of Damian’s cock. Tim made sure to coat his cock well with thick saliva. He wanted it dripping like a popsicle at the height of summer, and he would desperately ravage the treat to keep it from melting over his hand and creating a sticky mess.

But this time, it was a bit the opposite. Tim _wanted_ his treat melting and making a sticky mess. He was sure Damian would not mind too much either.

He swallowed his cock down again, deeper this time. Two finger spaces left. Tim gagged, pulling back and coughing. Tears sprung up in his eyes underneath the tie. After taking a couple gasping breaths, Tim went down again, but staying in the comfortable three finger range. He sucked harder, doing more elaborate dances with his tongue.

A hand threaded into Tim’s hair again, pulling him up for air. Tim made a loud slurping noise as he came up off Damian’s cock.

“Open you mouth, Tim.”

Tim let his mouth drop open. Damian stuck his thumb into Tim’s wet mouth, feeling Tim’s tongue curl itself around his finger. Damian let his thumb slip out, pulling Tim’s lip down as well.

“Fuck,” Damian groaned. Tim heard him pumping his cock furiously. Tim sat on his knees patiently, his mouth open.

He did not have to wait long. Damian let out a guttural groan as warning, and then the heavy ropes landed on the lower half of Tim’s face and in his mouth.

When Damian finished, Tim closed his mouth and swallowed. He reached up and undid the blindfold, revealing his tear-stained eyes to Damian.

“Did that meet your standards?” Tim asked.

“Yeah, I suppose it did.” Damian was silent a moment before bursting into laughter. “I half expected you to bite me.”

“I only bite when asked to,” Tim said. He stood and dropped himself onto Damian’s lap again, being careful to avoid his cock. He nuzzled Damian under the chin, very much like an attention-seeking cat would. “Mind if I take a quick cat-nap?”

Damian made a soft grumbling noise but did not protest. Tim settled in.

Suddenly, there were three sharp taps at the window. Tim frowned, looking up.

“You get visitors often?” Damian asked.

Tim quickly stood up and made his way over to the window. He peered through the curtains for a second before quickly closing it.

Damian, zipping up his pants again, stood. “What is it?”

“Talon’s outside,” Tim hissed.

Damian frowned. “That means Todd isn’t far behind.”

Just then, the window opened and the Talon slipped in. The owl mask came off and Dick’s smiling face came into view. “I heard my name.”

“No one was talking about you, Grayson,” Damian grouched.

“How was your date?” Dick asked. “I was rooting for you guys all night.” Then he winked at Tim.

“You were _watching_?” Tim blanched. “Dickie!”

“I wasn’t watching,” Dick grumbled. “I waited on the roof for you guys to finish.”

“Seriously?” Damian growled. “That’s- That’s-”

“‘ _They watch you at your hearth,_   _they watch you in your bed._ _Speak not a whispered word about them,_   _or they'll send the Talon for your head,’”_ Dick recited _._ He grinned. “Anyway, whatever you think,” Dick said. “Save it. Hood’s coming.”

“Now?” Tim asked. He glanced at Damian. “You told him, didn’t you?” he asked Dick accusingly.

“No, not yet,” Dick said. “I will, though, but you guys are my friends too. I’m giving you a ten minute head start.” He gave them a wink. “Better start running.”

~

They did not get very far. It was actually Dick who caught them again, a couple hours later. He gave them an apologetic smile before breaking the window of their car and pulling them out of the moving vehicle.

The car crashed into a nearby bank, and Tim and Damian were swept up onto a rooftop by Talon.

Red Hood immediately took Tim, holding a knife under his neck.

“Woah, woah, Hoodie!” Tim said, raising his arms up in surrender. Damian could see the quick spark of fear in his eyes though. “Look, we can talk this out.”

“I warned you _twice,_ Stray,” Jason hissed, his voice distorted by his helmet.

Dick took off his mark. “Jay,” he said softly. “I still think you should let them go. They’ve done nothing wrong! And they’re so cute together.”

“Cute my ass,” Jason growled. “I won’t have Damian running off with someone like him.”

“Why not? Tim’s our friend. We can trust him,” Dick said. He still held Damian trapped though.

“But I can’t trust him not to break Damian’s heart eventually,” Jason said. “I also can’t trust that he wouldn’t betray Damian for the right amount of money or something.”

“Okay, hey, that’s just rude,” Tim said. He quickly shut up when the knife pressed up harder against his throat.

“Let him go, Todd,” Damian said. “He’s got nothing to do with this.”

“Are you kidding? He has everything to do with this.”

“No,” Damian said sharply. “This is about you trying to stop me from making the same mistakes you’ve made, going through the things you’ve been through, isn’t it? Because you got hurt and you were betrayed. I won’t make those mistakes, Todd. I won’t fall in love with Stray, I won’t let my guard down enough for him to betray me. Happy?”

“See? We’ve got the right idea,” Tim piped up. “It’s just a bit of harmless fun.”

Dick gave Jason a helpless shrug. Jason looked between Damian and Tim for a moment before pushing Tim away.

Tim fell down onto the roof.

“Keep Damian,” Jason said. “We’re going to find his mother.”

~

As Damian knelt in front of his Talia al Ghul, shooting death glares at Jason, he could not help but question his recent life’s decisions.

“My,” Talia murmured. “You’ve been disobedient recently.”

“I did not disobey anything you said, Mother,” Damian said through gritted teeth.

“Did I not specifically say not to get into any relationships in which the other party can eventually manipulate you?”

“I don’t have that relationship with anyone,” Damian said dully. “Todd is giving you false information.”

“Then who is this Stray I’m hearing of. Catwoman’s kid, isn’t it? Damian, do you know how much I _loathe_ that woman?”

Damian sighed and gave his mother a leaden look. “Father isn’t yours, Mother,” he said. “He never was.”

“Maybe, but he certainly shouldn’t be hers either,” she mused. “Damian, my son, I forbid you ever to see this Stray again.”

“What?! He’s my friend, you can’t-”

“I _can,_ ” she cut him off. “And I will. You will be staying here in the League with me. Seeing that you’ve all but finished your duties in Gotham for time being…”

“Mother-”

“That’s final, Damian,” she said, her voice filled with venom. “If I hear one more mention of that Stray, I _will_ send someone to have him killed and have his head brought back on a stake, understand?”

“…Yes, Mother.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do believe this is long overdue.
> 
> I don't know how many parts I will have for this story. I could keep going and going, but I'm just letting this run free at the moment. No plans or anything, so I have no idea what's happening next either. But this has become Tim/Damian centered, and I may keep it that way, I may work on Dick/Jason's relationship more in the next part (whenever that's happening).
> 
> Anyway, I think this is pretty cute. The sexual tension has finally be resolved (kind of). And poor Timmy, I feel kind of bad for him. He's hiding a lot more than he seems.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, and leave me a comment, please! <3
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://lockedandlokied.tumblr.com/)


End file.
